Future Time!
by Mizuki Kokoa
Summary: While their time with Koro-sensei was memorable, the former E class now focus on their future. From high school to adulthood, the group still has their wacky moments no matter what. [One-shot Collection]
1. Visiting Time

**A/N:**

 **This is a good one. I'm in an Assassination Classroom mood.**

* * *

 **Chapter Summary:**

Karma and Kaede pay Nagisa a surprise visit at work.

* * *

••• **Karma's POV •••**

I'm sitting in a meeting currently and after an hour of hearing some old man babble on I grow tired. I stifle a yawn and turn my head to the window. As I stare outside, I can't help but wonder what the little mouse is doing.

'Just how much fun is teaching anyway?' I ponder. 'I mean, now he's always busy. Isn't he just a student teacher?'

 _"Nah it's not so bad,"_ I recall Nagisa saying cheerfully. " _I love teaching! Sure I've got a difficult class but I don't mind! It's really fun, Karma believe me!"_

I close my eyes at the memory. He really does love that teaching job, huh? If only I could see him in action, that definitely be more interesting than this.

I sigh. Suddenly I get a text on my phone. I take it out without anyone noticing (credit to my assassin skills) and check my messages.

 **Kaede Kayano: Karma, you busy?**

I look up from my phone and see the old geezer still talking.

 **Me: Nope**

 **Kaede Kayano: Great! You thinking of coming with me to surprise Nagisa at work? :p**

My eyes widen.

 **Me: Wait seriously?**

 **Kaede Kayano: Yup! C'mon don't you wanna see how he's doing?**

 **Me: Yes I do.**

 **Kaede Kayano: Awesome! Meet me at the entrance to Paradise High School in 10 min**

 **Me: You got it!**

I smirk. Time to get me some blackmail material...uh, I mean see how my friend's doing.

I diligently excuse myself before sneaking out of the building and going to meet up with Kayano.

* * *

 **~~~~ Time Skip ~~~~**

••• **Normal POV •••**

Karma walks towards the entrance of Paradise High School. He turns his head side to side as he searches for Kayano.

"Where is she?" He wonders.

"Psst, over here!" He turns his head towards the bush when he hears a voice coming from its direction.

"Kayano are you in the bush?" Karma asks.

"Of course not! That's so cliché!" She yells.

"Is it now?" Karma says unamused.

"Duh, and it's pretty obvious I'm the tree next to it!" Her arms pops out from the sides of the tree and she waves at him. Her eyes appear suddenly and she winks. "Super original!"

"How the hell's a tree original!?" The redhead yells at the actress while sweatdropping.

"Quit yelling or Nagisa might here you!" Kayano complains in a hushed voice. "You know how attentive he is."

Karma sighs. "Right, whatever. Now take off that tree-"

The redhead stops when he sees Kaede already changed into a simple frilly green shirt and skinny jeans.

"-how did you!?"

She smirks, "An actress has to master the art of quick costume change!" She winks and does a pose.

"I get it you're amazing...now can we please get on with this already?" Karma mutters, slightly annoyed.

"Yeah we can! Let's give Nagisa the surprise of a lifetime!" Kayano exclaims doing another cute pose.

"Will you stop with the poses already!?"

* * *

 **~~~~ Time Skip ~~~~**

••• **Normal POV •••**

"There he is!" Kayano whispers.

"Finally," Karma says completely exasperated.

Indeed, through one of the second story windows, the duo can see the petite blue haired male wearing his typical blue vest over a short sleeved white shirt and black pants.

He's standing in front of what they're assuming to be his class, teaching English. He has the biggest smile on his face as he goes on and on trying to inspire interest in his students who look like they grew up in a factory.

"Did he get the worst class," Kayano comments.

"Tell me about it," Karma says, "but I don't think he sees them that way..."

"Yeah I guess," the female replies but quickly finds herself sweatdropping. "So, um, just a question Karma..."

"Yeah?" He replies, keeping his eyes on the student teacher.

"Why did you just randomly have this equipment on you?" She asks, referring to the climbing gear they used to hang from the top of the building.

They have been searching for Nagisa's whereabouts for an hour now and they ran into some unfortunate hurtles but eventually they did find him.

She's still wandering...

"Political purposes,"

"How the hell does that answer my question!?"

"Let's just say..." Karma smirks, "...it's classified."

"I don't remember you saying your career choice was a secret agent!" She screams.

"Ssh, you're being too loud, Kayano!" Karma says. "At this rate he'll hear us!"

"Look who's talking! You had the biggest mouth in our class and you still got one now!" Kayano yells at him.

"What the hell are you saying? I'm not the one who wanted to come here, you did!"

"Yeah right! You were probably thinking about him anyway!"

Karma blushes at her accusation. "What're you implying!?"

"I'm not implying anything except it's obvious, you have the hots for Nagisa!" Kayano says and at Karma's blush deepens she smirks. "So it is true then!"

"What? No!" Karma argues back, his canines blaring. "He's my best friend and that's all it is!"

"Oh please, don't even try and defend yourself! The truth is written all over your face, Sadist!"

"Watch it! I have ever right mind not to cut your rope and let you fall!"

"Like you have a right mind! I bet you spent most of your life bathing in pain and suffering of others!"

"I didn't spend most of my life just some of it!" Karma fights back. "And I have other hobbies, mind you!"

"Really? Do they involve you being a psychotic nutjob?"

"This coming from the girl who implanted tentacles in herself and turned on everyone!"

••• **Nagisa's POV •••**

"I was going through something!"

 _"_ Oh, like _we all_ weren't!"

I keep a smiling face as I try to get on with the lesson at hand. My eyes remain on the words in my textbook as I try my best to dismiss the scene going on outside the window but my students were clearly distracted.

"Hey sensei? There some red haired dude and black haired chick outside the window!"

 _'Just pretend like you can't see them, Nagisa,'_

I continue with the lesson trying to ignore them.

"So who can tell me what's missing in this sentence?" I ask hoping to carry on but their eyes weren't budging from the window.

Great now they're paying even less attention to my lesson than they usually do!

I try my best to keep a calm composure but I'm slowly losing my patience.

Keep it together Nagisa, I'm sure there's a perfectly good reason as to why Karma and Kaede are here. Yes, a perfectly good reason for them to disrupt my lesson just when everyone was starting to get into it and now they don't care anymore and we'll be behind because of this and it's so frustrating-

Nagisa. Calm. Down.

"Yo sensei! The red haired dude is starting to attack the black haired chick!"

"Sensei! Check it out! He's starting to swing her around!"

"Geez! Check out his face! It's seriously frightening!"

"It's like he wants to murder her!"

"Woah! I think he's gonna cut the rope!"

"No way! She'll fall!"

"Hey guys doesn't she look familiar?"

"They both do actually! I'm pretty sure I've seen that guy on TV!"

"Woah! Where the hell did she get that flamethrower from?"

Flamethrower!? What!?

"Forget that! How is that guy balancing that bazooka!"

Bazooka!? Seriously!?

"And why do you have a bazooka?" Kayano says. "Oh wait, lemme guess! Political purposes?"

"Precisely!" Karma yells back. "Why the hell do ya have a flamethrower!?"

"The sniper rifle was too expensive!"

"How is that better than my answer!?"

My students continue to watch my former classmates as I try to keep my composure.

"Let's continue class shall we?" I say, a now forced smile on my face.

"No way, teach!"

... _What?_

"Yeah this is way better than this boring English lesson!"

"Definitely!"

I grit my teeth. That does it. I feel my bloodlust taking over me and I can't help but try to calm down. Though even I know that at this point, it's too late.

••• **Normal POV •••**

The atmosphere in the classroom goes deadly as the delinquent students of Class 3-5 can't help but look frightened at their usually kind and sweet teacher in training.

They grow weary as they think he's angry at them but they were wrong. It isn't them at all. Nagisa slowly walks towards the window, each step he takes filled with murderous intent.

He swiftly and aggressively opens the window releasing an eerie aura towards his former classmates, halting their arguing.

They turn to see a dark look on their friend's face, his bloodlust flowing out of him like blood from a severely opened wound.

They blanch at his presence, knowing they've really done it this time.

"Hiya Teach!" Karma greets, trying to keep his cool.

Kayano smiles nervously, "Y-yeah, hey Nagisa!"

 ** _"Why are you here?"_** Nagisa's voice is cold and dark.

"We w-wanted to pay you a v-visit!" Karma stutters.

 **"Don't bother me during School hours..."** Nagisa commands sternly. **"...** ** _Ever._** **"**

"But we-"

 **"If you stop me from teaching my students, and enriching their minds..."** His eyes became ice cold and as several snakes seemed to surround him and bare their fangs at his friends. **"I'll kill you both."**

"Damn he's scary...!" Karma and Kayano think together.

With a piece of chalk in his hand he slices the ropes that hold them up and they both fall to the ground.

He closes the window gently before returning to his desk, he lifts up his textbook and looks at his bewildered students with a huge smile on his face.

"Shall we continue?" He says. No one objects. Who would anyway?

"Great, now who can tell me what's missing in this sentence?"

Meanwhile on the ground, Kayano and Karma lay there with twitching forms. Nagisa really takes his job seriously, they'll remember this next time.

"So much for blackmail material," Karma mumbles to himself.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Yay! So I finished the first story and yes, Nagisa takes his teaching job** ** _that_** **seriously. He won't even spare his friends.**

 **Tell me what you think? Until next time. See ya!**

 **~ Mizuki Kokoa**


	2. Maid Cafe Time

**A/N:**

 **Hey everyone, here's another chapter! So please enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Summary:**

Nagisa loses a bet to Karma and now has to work as a Maid café waitress for the day.

* * *

 ***** Normal POV *****

A small portion of the former E-Class finds themselves at one of the most popular Maid Cafés in town. They're not sure how they got here, or why they decided to stay. All they really know is it has something to do with a certain blue haired student teacher losing a bet to his redhead sadist best friend.

Said blunet is now sitting by the table with the five other members of their group, with his shoulders slumped and head on the table, mumbling incoherent words (of which most were cuss words). Sitting across from him is the red devil who is the cause to his misery.

Oh, why does Karma always want him to suffer?

It doesn't help that the others came as spectators to whatever trouble the short haired male's getting into.

He hates that he couldn't stop himself from avoiding this mess.

When Karma offered him drinks last night, why didn't he object?

He knows he was bound to get wasted and Karma always takes advantage of him when he isn't sober.

Nagisa slowly lifts his head from the table, his body trembling and a shadow covering his eyes. "Damn you, Karma," he breathes. "Why do you always do this to me?"

Karma smirks and gives the blunette his signature chuckle much to his irritation.

"Sorry Nagi," the redhead says, "A bet's a bet! And you said we could bet anything!"

"You know very well that was the whisky talking!"

"Typical, blame it on the drink, when you could've said no."

"I did say no! You're the one who forced me to arm wrestle you for it! And when I lost you made me drink ten shots of tequila!"

"Ten shots of tequila that you didn't have to drink,"

"I literally just said you forced me to drink them!"

"You could've fought,"

"I did! But as usual you overpowered me and forced them down my throat!"

Karma begins chuckling.

"Why are you laughing!?" Nagisa yells.

"You really couldn't avoid this, could you?" He says between laughs, "I mean I really didn't give you a choice did I?" The redhead goes into a fit of laughter and a tick mark becomes visible on the blunet's forehead.

The others, Isogai, Kayano, Maehara and Kataoka watch the scene quietly while sweatdropping.

"Karma really hasn't changed at all has he?" Kayano says. Isogai nods, "True, he's still as sadistic as ever."

"And Nagisa still has to endure his sadism," Maehara adds.

"Poor Nagisa," Kataoka sighs.

When Karma finally stops laughing, he wipes a tear from one of his eyes. He then straightens up and turns to his left and brings out a paper bag. He hands it over to Nagisa who doesn't move at first. After Karma keeps pushing the bag closer to him, eventually the student teacher sighs and grabs the bag rather harshly before standing up.

 ***** Karma's POV *****

"I already informed the manager of this place that my good friend, Nagisa will be lending a hand for the day," I say calmly, an amused smile dancing on my face, "So get to it!"

"Just so you know, if you take any pictures of me, I'll hate you forever…" the blunet mutters.

I bat my eyelashes, "Oh c'mon, Nagi! _You_ , hate _me_? Let's be realistic here!" I proceed to chuckling again. When I stop, I turn to look at my best friend, though I don't expect to be stabbed in the eyes by the blades of pair of scissors.

At least that's how it felt when my irritated blue haired friend poked his index and middle finger into my mercury eyes.

And damn, did it hurt like hell!

I don't even see Nagisa walk away, because I'm too busy stopping my eyes from bleeding. Still, this was going to be freaking awesome.

* * *

 **~~~~~~~~ Time Skip ~~~~~~~~**

 ***** Nagisa's POV *****

I emerge from the bathroom, my face completely red. I'm unfortunately, sporting an indigo maid dress, with a frilly apron and matching headband, black high thigh socks, a pair of cat ears and black collar with a bell. At this point I probably would've exploded with embarrassment if I wasn't already mortified enough. I honestly cannot believe Karma did this to me.

I walk over to my friend's table, trying my hardest to be as confident as possible. Once I reach it, I'm not surprised to find the redhead snickering. I manage to endure it but I still shoot him a death, though when Kaede starts taking photos, I lose it.

"I said no pictures!" I yell in frustration.

"I'm not taking pictures," she says casually but I can tell she's lying. "I'm just replying to a text message."

"Then why are you lifting your phone like that?"

"To get better signal, obviously!"

"Yeah, that still doesn't explain why your flash is on or why I can hear your camera's shuttering."

Kaede simply laughs nervously and I become even more irritated.

 ***** Normal POV *****

Karma smirks at the flustered brunette and lifts up his empty glass to him, "Hey waitress? Why don't you do your master a favor and get him some more ice tea, huh? Extra lemon. Go on, chop chop. Don't waste time or else I'll-"

Before Karma can continue, he finds the same pair of scissors in his eyeballs.

"Why of course, master." Nagisa replies in a sassy tone, not minding his friend's pain.

' _What did they bet anyway?'_ the others think together, but at this point they don't bother to ask. The duo of friends never failed to surprise them.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **There's the second one! Hope you enjoyed! Also, Nagisa scissors attack will be a frequent thing in this story, mostly on Karma. Oh and no yaoi pairings in this unfortunately. Anyway, please review, follow and favorite!**

 **~ Mizuki koka**


	3. Attraction Time

**Chapter Summary:**

Okuda develops feelings for Karma.

* * *

 ***** Okuda's POV *****

After a long day of working in the lab, I sigh heavily. Finally it's over and I can go home. Now don't get me wrong, I love my job, it's just…it requires a large amount of concentration and I sometimes overexert myself. I want to do my best so I aim to work hard. Still, when the clock strikes 6:30, I'm more than glad to head back to my apartment and take a long bath.

When I finish packing my things, I turn to Takebayashi and see he's still working.

"Don't you wanna call it a night?" I ask him kindly. He replies without turning away from his computer screen, "Not now. I still have to run some analysis on today's experiment. I'll be fine, you just head home Okuda."

"If you say so…bye then!"

With a wave, I grab my coat and walk out of the building. On the way back, I look up into the sky and admire the stars. They're all so beautiful. I stop at the grocery store and pick up a few things, which I could use for my meals this week. It's only Monday and I still have a whole four days to go.

"I love my job but so much work," I whine as I hold my head. It starts aching for some odd reason and I start to feel dizzy. "I better get home fast so I can rest."

I walk a little faster but after a while I get the feeling that I'm being followed. Thanks to my heightened senses as an assassin, it doesn't take long for me to confirm it. I begin to pick up my pace but my headache causes my movements to grow sloppy and I can feel myself slowly losing consciousness.

' _This is not good,'_ I think to myself as I fall over. Before I completely lose sense of the world around me, a pair of arms grabs me by the waist and hoists me up, dipping another arm under my knees and pulling me close to their chest.

I want to panic…

I don't know who this person is…

But the drowsiness gets the better of me, but my hazy eyes catch a small glimpse of red before I give in to the darkness.

* * *

 **~~~~~~~ The Next Day ~~~~~~~**

 ***** Normal POV *****

Okuda's grey eyes slowly flutter open. The first thing that greets her is the sunlight, shining on her pale face. She groans uncomfortably and slowly brings a hand up to shield her eyes. The next thing that greets her is a familiar smell. It smells like porridge but nothing like the one the purple haired girl makes in the morning. This one smells better than average.

She shoots up on her bed, and quickly places a hand on her forehead as she tries to figure out what's happening. Her eyes land on her glasses on the bedside table which she takes and puts on her face. She notices her hair is down and that she's wearing her pyjamas.

"What in the world is going on here?" she asks a bit too loudly. She hears a scramble in the kitchen before two people emerge into her room, surprising her. She sighs though when she sees a black haired woman and a green haired one.

"Kaede? Yukiko?" Okuda says in surprise.

"Hey Manami," Kayano greets. "How are you feeling?"

"Do you need anything?" Kanzaki asks, coming to her friend's side. "Anything at all?"

"Yeah," Okuda says, "I need an explanation!"

Kayano tilts her head, "You seriously don't remember?"

"No…" The bespectacled female admits with knitted brows.

The other women exchange glances before Kayano looks at Okuda. "Yesterday, when you were heading back from work, you got a fever."

"You fainted on your way too," Kanzaki adds, "But luckily someone was also working late and happened to spot you walking ahead of him and managed to get you home after you collapsed."

"He also called your work and told them you won't be coming in today." The actress says before adding a wink, "And he got you into bed before calling us over."

"Luckily, we were free so we got here as soon as we could and stayed the night over." The green haired woman concludes.

Okuda only stares at them before blinking a couple of times. It's starting to come back to her now. She had a headache yesterday and someone was following her. When she tried to move faster though, her body went numb and she lost consciousness. But someone was there to carry her and keep her safe.

"Who helped me?" the other women are startled by the question, but smile nonetheless. "Who else?" Kayano asks.

Kanzaki takes Okuda's hand, "It was Karma."

"K-karma…?" Okuda can't believe her ears when she hears that all-too-familiar name. He's the one who carried her?

Now the glimpse of red she saw makes sense. It was his hair. The purple haired girl is so lost in her thoughts she doesn't even realize her cheeks are glowing a bright pink.

Kayano and Kanzaki smirk at their blushing friend.

"Yup, he also said we should give you this note when you wake up…" Kanzaki brings out a note from the pocket of the apron she's wearing and gives it to Okuda.

The glasses wearing girl quickly takes it in her hand and opens it up.

"We'll just leave you alone to read that," Kayano says. "When you're done, you should eat the porridge we made you."

With that they exit the room, leaving only Okuda, her pounding heart and the note from her formwer redhead classmate.

She opens it.

 _Dear Okuda._

 _I hope I didn't frighten you yesterday…_

 _You didn't look too great, luckily I was there to catch you and take you home. I work late too so it was a good thing._

 _You'll probably see Kayano and Kanzaki at your apartment. I called them over to deal with things._

 _I gave them a porridge recipe my mom always used when I was under the weather. It should taste great if they make it right._

 _I called Takebayashi and told him that you won't be coming in the next day. So you better rest Okuda!_

 _Anyway, I hope you get well soon. Call me when you do, okay? After all, I didn't get to hear that sweet voice of yours._

– _Karma_

 _P.S_

 _You look so cute when you're asleep._

Okuda doesn't want to believe it but her heart is somehow beating even faster than it was before. Her face is glowing red and she can't help but keep reading the note over and over again, especially towards the end.

She doesn't even notice Kanzaki placing the porridge on her bedside table and walking out. She somehow just instinctively takes it into her hands and starts eating it.

It tastes amazing, which means they must have made it right.

She smiles and giggles.

There's no doubt about it now. She has feelings for Karma Akabane.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Thanks everyone for all the follows and favorites, they mean a lot to me. I love Karmanami, it's so cute! And I hope you enjoyed.**

 **I don't mind taking any requests if you want but I do have a plan for this story somewhat. The next chapter will continue with the humor. Until next time!**

 **~ Mizuki Kokoa**


	4. Scary Stories Time

**Chapter Summary:**

The former E-Class tells each other scary stories at the old campus.

* * *

 ***** Nagisa's POV *****

One minute, I'm reading a literature passage to my class and the next, I'm being forcefully dragged out of the classroom and into the hall. When my arm is freed, I turn to face a certain red haired sadist who's grinning at me.

I glare at him.

"Hey Nagi!" Karma greets with a casual wave.

My glare on him hardens.

"Karma…" I mouth, my voice dripping with irritation. "What. Are. You. Doing. Here?"

"Just thought I'd stop by," The redhead says, though I know that's not the truth since I told him and Kaede the other day, not to bother me during school hours.

And I made myself _ **perfectly**_ clear.

"Really now?" I ask him in a dark tone, bringing out my scissors fingers, and walking closer to him. " **You just wanted to stop by? Even after I told you** _ **not**_ **to come here when I'm enriching the minds of my students…** " I say, inching closer to him.

He puts his hands up in defense, "Hey! Easy, easy! Fine, I didn't just want to stop by! I have something important to tell you!"

" **So important that you couldn't wait until later?** "

"Yes!" Karma says when I'm right in front of him. He places his hands on my shoulders, "Its super important!"

I narrow my eyes before sighing, "Fine, but make it quick!"

"Good," Karma lets go of my shoulders, "Now what I wanted to tell you was that everyone decided to have a scary story day at the old campus this weekend."

"And?"

"And what? That's it."

"That's what you wanted to tell me?" I yell, stomping my feet, "You couldn't have sent me a text or something?"

"You know I always prefer to tell you things in person," Karma smirks and boy, does it irritate me. I clench my fists.

"So are you coming or–AAAAAAHHHHH!" He screams when I jab his eyes with my fingers. "Damn it! That hurts!"

I walk back to my classroom door before sliding it open, "Tell the others I'll be there and next time just send me a text or something!" I say and with that, I walk back into the classroom and slide the door shut, leaving Karma screaming in the hallway.

 ***** Karma's POV *****

I slowly bring out my phone when I hear it ringing, my other hand still covering my sore eyes.

" _Hey Karma!_ " I hear Isogai's voice on the other end, _"Is Nagisa coming?"_

I grit his teeth, " **Go die pretty boy…** "

" _Wait, wha–"_ I cut the phone.

* * *

 **~~~~~~ On Saturday ~~~~~~**

 ***** Normal POV *****

Most of the former E-Class members have arrived at the mountain where the old campus is. They all start placing down their snacks and beverages they brought along with. A few of the girl brought blankets for when it gets cold. Itona brought a large power bank that everyone can use to charge the phones and devices.

Several minutes later, Nagisa, Karma and Kayano can be seen trekking up the mountain. Maehara and Nakamura go over to the trio.

"So you three finally made it," Maehara says.

"Yup," Karma replies as he quickly ruffles Nagisa's hair. "'Course, someone was thinking of not coming!"

The shorter male moves away from the redhead and glares, "I was still going to come, Karma!" The blunet folds his arms. "Just later so I could finish some work first,"

Kayano chuckles nervously, "Unfortunately for Nagisa, Karma broke into his apartment and dragged him out…"

Maehara and Nakamura sweat drop, "Wow…" The blonde female manages to say.

"Karma is seriously ruthless," Maehara adds.

"And _you_ didn't even do anything about it," Nagisa grumbles, referring to his female best friend.

The actress evades his glare, "Well, I guess when Karma sent me a text saying we should get you…I _probably_ should've predicted he'd do something like this…" The black haired female scratched her cheek.

"Well all's well that ends well. Am I right?" Karma says with a shrug.

Nakamura narrows her eyes as she looks up at the sadist, "Why are your eyes red?" At the question, Kayano starts giggling and Nagisa turns his head away and folds his arms much to the confusion of the other two.

Karma lips press into a thin line, "I said all's well that ends well!" he repeats, through his teeth.

"He poked you in the eyes again, didn't he?" A monotone voice is heard and everyone turns to see Itona standing beside Maehara.

"And when the hell did you get here?" Karma barks at the white haired male. Itona just continues sipping from his juice box.

Karma's eyes twitches before he stomps off to the rest of the group.

"We should probably go too," Kayano says after the five watch Karma attack Terasaka after he asked him if he was crying.

They all sweat drop.

* * *

 **~~~~~~ Three Hours Later ~~~~~**

 ***** Normal POV *****

One after one, someone tells a story. Some are scary, others are funny, and a few are weird while the rest are just boring and unoriginal. So far, the scariest stories are told by Karma and Hazama, which made sense, since these two are pretty scary in their own right. Finally after most of the boys and a few of the girls go, everyone nominates Itona to go next.

"Me?" he asks.

"C'mon man, give us your best shot," Terasaka says, holding an icepack to a bruise on his head.

Itona slants his eyelids, "You sure you don't wanna go lie down Terasaka?"

"Don't worry. I stopped bleeding so I'll be fine," the former delinquent says, "Now tell us your story."

"Okay…" Itona says, his expression never changing. He takes the flashlight before starting. "Once upon a time, there was ditch. A group of kids always played at the ditch, thinking that they'd never fall in…" He pauses, "…then one day..."

Kurahashi starts shaking and clings on tightly to Kataoka's arm, "…One day?"

"…One day…" Itona repeats one more time before continuing, "They all fell in the ditch and died. The end."

Cue sweat drops.

"Wait, that's it?" Yoshida asks, struggling to believe that's the entire story.

"Yup," The mechanic says. "Did it scare you guys?"

"No! Not even a little!" Terasaka yells at the male next to him, "What kinda half-ass story was that? It wasn't even scary!"

"So it's kinda like you in a way," Itona deadpans.

Cue even more sweat drops and a tick mark on Terasaka's forehead. Yoshida and Muramatsu start chuckling.

Terasaka's eye twitches. "Why I outta…!"

"Okay who's next?" Isogai asks looking around and notices that the shortest male of the group is reading a book.

"Hey Nagisa, do you want to go next?" the brunet asks. Said student teacher looks up to find everyone looking at him. "Not really…" he admits nervously.

"Oh c'mon!" Karma exclaims dramatically and takes the blunet's book.

"Hey, I was reading that!" Nagisa protests. Karma raises an amused eyebrow.

"I'll throw it into the fire," the redhead says tauntingly as he holds the novel over the campfire.

Nagisa panics, "That's school property!" Karma lowers the book slightly causing the blunet to flail his arms. "Okay! Okay! I'll do it! I tell a scary story!"

Karma smiles and gives him back the book. The others sweat drop. Nagisa sighs.

"Alright, here goes," The blue haired male takes the flashlight from Kayano and positions it under his chin before switching it on. As he does this, his azure eyes seem to grow dull and lifeless. Everyone tenses. They've all seen that look before.

"This story is called, 'Snakes Never Lie'," Nagisa begins, "He was just a little boy when he was exposed to such cruel treatment, used as a guinea pig, trained like a lab rat. He was raised to be two things; a liar and a killer. His life had no bounds except for the ones made by his elders, so he got rid of the ones he didn't need and kept the ones he did. He was a master at the art of killing. He was a born assassin, a mercenary with cold blood.

"He seduced, strangled and slaughtered for fun. He poisoned bloodstreams and feasted on breaking skin. The painful cries of his prey were like music to his ears." He pauses, as the eerie atmosphere seems to intensify, "He got the chance to go to junior high. He was the innocent little mouse, invisible yet unpredictable. No one suspected his thoughts and he got away with murders as if he were asleep. But he had an idea of how he wanted to deal with his class, twenty-eight other students that never failed to piss him off with each passing day.

"He created relationships with each of them, making sure that he had their keys of trust while never giving away his. Graduation was around the corner, and his fangs were itching for a venomous bite out of his "peers". Eventually, seven years had passed since he had become acquainted with his third year junior high class. All his rage and hunger had increased to a terrifying point in which the next time his entire former class would come together…he'd be ready to strike.

"Fortunately for his former classmates, that never seemed to happen. So the now twenty-one year old assassin would grow impatient day after day…his thirst for blood never being quenched…" The blunet looks around to see increasingly terrified faces, "…Unfortunately, the morons, completely oblivious of his intentions, decided to reunite at the old campus where they were previously taught..."

Nagisa's voice grows increasingly low and cold as he continues.

" _ **Snakes never lie. Said no one ever, and yet he still fooled them, played them like a flute. Because his lies were so believable they were considered true…**_ "

Nagisa closes his eyes, stops talking and switches off the flashlight. A few of the others are holding each other in fright. Hazama stares at the blunet wide-eyed. She wasn't expecting him to tell such a bone-chilling story, even she got a little uneasy. Karma is bewildered as well. Not only because Okuda buried her face in his chest and that's hot! But also because his best friend just told the best story. Though he's confused on how quiet he is now.

As he's about to ask, Sugino beats him to it with another question, "Hey Nagisa, what happened when they all came together again?"

Nagisa doesn't respond.

"Nagisa?" Kayano ask shakily, as she tries to see her friends face which is covered by his bangs.

"What happened?" The student teacher suddenly says without looking at anyone, "He finally got what he wanted."

Okajima gulped, "What…was that?"

Nagisa finally looks up, his eyes are glowing bright yellow and fangs are protruding from his mouth. He then hisses loudly. " _ **Twenty seven dead bodies!**_ "

Only a nanosecond later…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

The rest of the group scatter the grounds, some hastily gathering their things while others just leaving whatever the brought behind. A few members trip in the process of running in terror while others are already halfway down the mountain. Karma didn't even know he could feel such fear as he carries an unconscious Okuda down the mountain, Kayano not too far behind him.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Kurahashi screams at the top of her lungs, the orange haired female easily pushes past the others.

"EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF!" Sugaya yells in toe.

"I knew it!" Itona says with a startled expression much unlike him, clutching to his power bank as he runs at high speed, "I always knew he wasn't human!"

When there's no one left but the student teacher, he removes the fangs and contacts before putting them in a small box and into his pocket.

"Now I can go home," Nagisa says tiredly as he picks up his novel and pours water over the fire and kicks sand over the wood. He then dusts himself off and walks down the mountain while humming a tune, feeling a little bit guilty at scary his friends so much.

Only a little bit.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **The story Nagisa told is actually based on a story I'm currently writing on Wattpad that goes by the same name. I haven't gotten too far but when I'm done I plan on posting it here so you all can read it. If you want you can go to my account and read it there. You should find my Wattpad account link in my profile.**

 **Like I said before I will take requests. And tell me what you thought of the chapter. Please follow, favorite and review.**

 **~ Mizuki Kokoa**


End file.
